Lost In The Desert
by Merthur4Evah
Summary: So what Happens when you kidnap a prince in the desert? This Slash, MalexMale, don't like don't read. Raoul is heartbroken from akira, so he traveled the world, and found Prince Asif. If it's anything like what happened to Akira, it can't be good.


**A/N: So here's a third story for this series, though the pairing in it is not really known unless you've read everything of Our Kingdom, or Bokura no Oukoku. This one mostly pertains to Arabian nights, which is hard to find online. The second character isn't even in the options just so you know why I didn't put it. So basically Raoul, Rei's nephew, is heartbroken about Akira so he travels, that's where he met Asif. Now it's been a while since I read it, and you can find the scans on line easy. So if I'm ooc please forgive, I forgot how Asif acts. I know how Raoul acts, but he has a soft spot for Asif, even bigger than his soft spot for Akira! Any I've talked long enough. Here it is.**

**Lost in the Desert:**

We were roaming the desert after being separated from the caravan. Well it was more like I kidnapped the prince and ran off. Now we were lost. If this was the ocean, I wouldn't have been lost. But the desert was a different. Asif, The prince, was not very happy as I carried him over my shoulder. He kept kicking me and screaming at me though his gag. I also tied his hands so he couldn't get away.

Man kidnapping was so hard. When I first captured Akira, It wasn't this hard. Akira was easily knocked out and taken away. Of course I had those goons with me. And my reasons were different. Way different. For one thing Rei wasn't involved, and Another, My feelings for my captive were different.

I had first come to this place for the Basil Business that my parents owned. I was trying to expand our business to the reaches out here, when I met Prince Asif. Strangely, I was immediately taken with the stranger. Soon after a few meeting, we went to travel across the desert. Last night, I snuck into the prince's tent, and tied and gagged him. Then silently left the camp, with the prince over my shoulder.

It was now midday, and I'm sure they'd follow our tracks, so I didn't have much time left with the prince. I knew it might cause trouble between this country and the Basil, but I planned on coxing it over with the very man who was my captive. So, it was at this time, that I put the prince on the ground. I undid his gag and untied his hands.

"There you are. Now to get done with the formalities, don't scream because no one can hear you." I said, smiling down at the prince. Only he didn't scream, he punched in the face. Boy, did that feel familiar. After punching me, he started to run. He was fast, but he under estimated how long it would take me to catch up.

I tackled his on the sand, and we rolled down the hill. I got sand in places sand should never go. But I caught him anyway. I rolled him over and pinned his hands over his head, while I sat on top of him.

"Where do you think you're going, prince. We're in the middle of nowhere. There's nowhere to run." I told him matter-of-factly. He glared up at me. If looks could kill, I'd have died happy; Just the fact that I had him to myself, made me happy.

"You won't get away with this Basil. My men will come after you." Asif said before spitting in my face. I put both his wrist and used my free hand to wipe away the spit. So maybe the prince didn't feel the same, but I'd make him see me in different light. After wiping the spit away, I moved his hand to hold his chin.

"Well, you see, My dear prince Asif, I plan on smoothing the edges before returning you. I couldn't very easily have my way with the prince in front of all his servants, could i?" I said sweetly. I was trying to hint to him about what I was going to do.

"Yet you kidnap me in the middle on the night, in the desert." Asif said. He continued to glare, but didn't spit this time. His glare was so tempting. This guy was more naïve than Akira. I hadn't thought that possible.

I leaned down and kissed him. I could feel him fight at first, but it soon seemed that he was warming up to me. I soon let go of his hands, which wrapped around me. It was very easy to toy with Asif, on the fact that he was so innocent. Akira had been naïve, but not innocent. Asif seem to appreciate my expertize.

It wasn't long before our deep kissing to more. As weird as it is to say that sex in the desert was good, it was. Although the sand irritated a little, I was just glad that the prince and I saw eye to eye. It didn't take long to finish Asif off, but just the fact that I had done so, sent me over the edge.

After the sex, which I hoped to have more off, we fixed our outfits and made out. It wasn't long before we could see people coming over the horizon.

"So, Asif, about the whole kidnapping thing…" I started, but was stopped by a kiss.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it. But, you'll have a lot of making up to do." He said seductively. It sent shivers down my spine. I kissed him one last time before the group arrived. Asiff didn't lie. He got me off the hook. Only, under a condition…..

So how's your punishment." Asif asked evilly.

"It'd be better if it wasn't chores." I replied. He laughed and kissed me after making sure no one was around. "Don't worry, when you're done, the fun part of your punishment will begin." I smiled and pulled the prince in for another kiss.

So that's how I ended up dating the prince of another country.

**A/N: So here is the finished product. It seems hurried, because I put myself on a time limit. If you want more like this please let me know. Thanks for Reading! ^_^**


End file.
